


In which Peter plays the knife game

by Mirareadsstuff1



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Deadpool is mentioned, Just Crack Really, Peter cuts off his finger, but he regrows it, thats all this is, thats all?, this was only made cause i found out spiders can regrow legs, uh, um??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirareadsstuff1/pseuds/Mirareadsstuff1
Summary: I found out spiders can regrow limbs so we have this
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	In which Peter plays the knife game

In hindsight,maybe letting a 16 year old spider kid play the knife game wasn't the best idea.  
But Sam and Bucky were drunk so they had no good ideas.

It started like this, Sam and Bucky were drunk off their asses and Bucky decided to play the knife game while waiting for his and Sam's hot pockets to be done.Then Peter walked in and asked if he could try.  
Now normally, sober Bucky and Sam would say no and probably tell him to go play a video game or something. But sober Bucky and Sam aren't here right now so Bucky said yes and gave him the knife.

Sam and Bucky watched Peter with an impressed look as he hummed a song while stabbing the knife between the gaps of his fingers.

Then he started going faster and started to sing a little

"Ohhh, chop chop chop chop, i'm picking up the speed and if i hit my fingers then my hands will start to-"

Peter was startled as the microwave beeped, causing him to lose concentration, therefore making him stab his own finger off.

It was silent for exactly 5 seconds before Sam looked at Peter, who looked a little too calm and asked him if he was okay.

"Mhm? Oh no, this hurts like hell. Mr Bucky can you carry me to the med bay please?"

And now here they are, in the med bay, with Bruce looking disappointed as he could and Tony, who was yelling like a mad man at Sam and Bucky while Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the red cloth, which was originally white, laying on his bleeding hand.

"Mr Stark, please stop yelling at them. I'm gonna be fine" Peter said as he got off the bed and threw the cloth in a trash bin.  
"Stop yelling- Peter you literally have no-" Tony was cut off as Peter held up his hand, revealing the finger that was slowly but surely, growing back.

"Yea i've had worse" Peter snorted as he grabbed another cloth and held it over his hand and sat back down.

"W- Since when can you regrow limbs and what do you mean 'you've had worse'" Tony asked while Peter looked at the ground in embarrassment before speaking.

"Let's just say, it involved Deadpool, my arm and Deadpool's katana" Peter said while clearly cringing at the memories.

"So, we're all just cool with him regrowing limbs now?" Tony asked, looking at Bruce, who shrugged and nodded. "Honestly, Peter being able to regrow his limbs is something that doesn't shock me if im being honest"

Meanwhile Sam and Bucky were eating their hot pockets, wondering what the hell even happened.


End file.
